Moments
by NeonNavy
Summary: Based on the song "Moments" By One Direction, a song fic, rated k , it would mean a lot to me if you read, this is an emotional story, just thought you should know


This story is based on the song "Moments" by One Direction, such an emotional song and strong meaning, I hope you guys like it, this is a one shot by the way.

Valerie's coffin was slowly brought down into the ground, cries or sorrow and regret ringing in everyone's ears, it had all happened so fast, one day she was alive and the next she was gone.

The ceremony quickly finished Valerie's relatives said their last goodbyes noticing a man who couldn't be over the age of 20 still standing in the back, his eyes staying put on the fresh soil that lay before him, once the relatives left they swiftly placed their hands on the boys back, then backing away wiping their warm tears off their face.

The boy placed a single rose on Valerie's grave a sign of his affection, he picked up a handful of soil holding it as if it were telling the story of a life, he put it down, spreading the soil over a vast area. With a single breath, he leaned in towards the tombstone and with eight simple words he made a decision that would bring them closer together.

"I love you babe, I'll see you soon." He stood up walking away from the tombstone, his eyes stinging from tears he knew would come.

He shut the door of his bedroom, frantically searching for an item or some sort of object that would remind him of his Valerie, the Valerie that no one else knew, a girl who could be herself and not care what anyone said, and when his friends would come over and pick on them, mostly they picked on her, the worst thing was as soon as they made the joke you could see a flicker of pain and sadness in her eyes but as soon as it came it went, she was so strong, so determined.

He searched through his closet finally finding her shirt, he brought it close to his chest wanting to feel her close again, just to have one last touch one last kiss, he missed her, he missed Valerie, he breathed in her scent it brought back memories, both bad and good.

The memory that stuck in his mind was their one year anniversary, it had rained and the night before they had a fight, he stopped by her house, hoping to makeup with her and celebrate their less than ideal anniversary, he knocked on the door, Valerie's tear stained face coming in to view, dark circle's under her eyes. He hated seeing her like this, it was like someone had just kicked him in the stomach countless times, leaving him there to die, he pulled her into his arms and told her they'd never be apart, that was one of the best days of his life, to just see her beautiful eyes staring back up at him. When she first agreed that she would date him he thought it was a dream.

Who knew so much could be taken away from him in one instant, he tossed the shirt on his bed he slid his phone out of a pocket in his bag, he checked his phone searching for any sign that their relationship was real, that it wasn't a dream.

He found the last text she sent him; his eyes stung once more tears started flowing freely from his eyes.

"_I love you –Val xoxo"_

He flung his phone at the wall cracking its screen, he reached for the nearest book shelf, he took all of the books off and pulled the wooden book shelf down, making a crashing noise against the wooden laminate floor of his room. Walking towards his closet tossing and chucking anything that was in his way, taking each piece of clothing and ripping it into shreds, why did this happen to him? Why did she have to leave? All of the emotions were pouring out of him, tears blinded him from seeing clearly, it had all happened so fast, one moment she was close enough to touch and the next she was six feet deep in the ground.

How could someone love someone as much as he did her, he moments they shared, the nights they spent calling each other and talking to each other until one of them fell asleep, the looks and stares they'd get when they walked into a room hand in hand, she was his only motivation, to live, to smile to breathe, and it was all snuffed out in an instant, he could still remember the day they delivered him the news.

"_Sir, may we talk to you privately?" the nurse said, keeping her face serious._

"_Of course" the young boy said, standing up and following the nurse around the corner of the hospital. She led them to a room, the walls were white, the tiles were a pale green and looked horrid, a chair was faced towards him and inviting him to sit, the nurse pointed to the seat, he quickly took it, completely unaware to what he was about to hear._

"_Valerie, she meant a lot to you right?" The nurse said, _

"_Meant?" he said standing up, not willing to hear anything else, a pair of arms held him, he looked around his dad stood behind him, he struggled to be released from his grasp, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes._

"_Sir, when Valerie was hit by the car her lung was punctured, and she lost a lot of blood, we arrived on the scene but by the time we got to her she had already slipped and her heart was slowing down by the second, we tried to revive her but nothing worked, I'm so sorry, I could you to a therapist and some phone numbers, you can get through this, I've seen it, I've been through this as well" the nurse said apologetically._

"_No! you have no idea what I'm going through! Let me see her! She's okay, she's still alive!" the boy said, breaking away from his dad's arms, he ran through the corridor, his breath getting shallow and tears staining the sleeve of his shirt, he found Valerie's room, doctors circled around, he pushed through and saw Valerie's lifeless body, he held her hand and wept._

"_No, Val, don't leave me please, I love you, come back baby, I'm here, come on! Come back! Come back!" He placed his hands on her chest trying to remember the steps of CPR, his tears falling down onto the fabric of the sheets on the hospital bed, her skin was cold, and clammy under his touch, he stopped and reached for her hand, with his other hand he placed it on the other side of her neck, he pressed his lips to hers, wanting to feel some kind of movement, he pulled back and kissed her again this time with more force. By this time everyone around him was leaving him alone to grieve, he knelt by her bedside and sobbed, he got up and ran towards his dad, crashing his face against his father's features. _

_He cried, he wept for hours but eventually he fell asleep, he woke up and heard from a note on the side of his bed that the funeral would be later that day, he woke up in shock, he couldn't believe what had happened, he called her phone, it went straight to voicemail, he left a message, he was so glad to hear her voice again._

_He walked into the cemetery her family was already surrounding the grave, his hair was disheveled, dark rings under his eyes, a fresh new batch of tears coming at anytime, he held the rose in his hands, not willing to let go, the ceremony started, the priest said the first words In his speech, he drained the voice of the priest with a memory of Valerie, just one moment could've changed it all, one second later and the car wouldn't have slammed into Val, she wouldn't be dead, she would be standing right beside him, holding his hand, thanking god about how lucky he was that she was alright, and that the drunk driver didn't hurt anyone. _

_He looked up, her coffin was being lowered, as the coffin lowered his hopes to survive went with them, everything that he loved was gone, he could no long smile, he could no longer breathe or live without her._

That was it, he couldn't live without her here, with one swift second he dragged the rigid knife against his skin, cutting it instantly, the blood started rushing out of him he started feeling lightheaded, he collapsed his legs suddenly giving way, he would be with her soon, he would feel his arms around her, he would feel his lips against hers soon, he would just have to wait, he counted down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, his eyes blinked for the last time, it would all be gone, all the pain, all the regret, he wished he could go with her, so he would never have a second without her, he breathed in his last ragged breath and felt the red liquid around the base of his neck the warm sensation became faint as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_Dear Valerie, _

_I want to feel your touch again, _

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_Just for one second can we just turn back?_

_I wish I could've been there for you more, _

_I wish that could've been me, instead of you _

_I know that you are stronger than me and you could've lived a normal life, you could've forgotten about me, you could've grown up, seen the world, settled down. _

_I wish I were in the coffin instead of you, my darling, _

_Every second seems like an eternity, _

_I miss you, _

_I will see you again, sometime, in another life, it's just a step away, and for you I would jump that step any day._

_I would cross any obstacle to touch you again, I would swim any ocean just to see you for a second, _

_You knew I was never good at good byes, _

_This is my goodbye, _

_Our love is eternal, _

_With love,_

_-Zayn _

Zayn's eyes opened, a white light flickering in front of him, he knew he had found her.

"I told you I would see you soon" Zayn said as he walked towards the looming figure and knew he had found home.

_**Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<strong>_

Hey guys, I am about to cry right now, this was the saddest story I'd ever written, its based around what the song "Moments" by One Direction, which is about a girl dying and her boyfriend not knowing what to do and killing himself because he can't live without her.

Xoxo, sorry for keeping you waiting on finding out who the boy is…

-Kat


End file.
